Amour tordu, vicié et malsain
by SEY-sama
Summary: UA TWINCEST DUB-CON! Sincèrement, vous avez besoin de savoir quoi d'autre? Rating MA!


**Yellow, people!**

**Je ferais des commentaires peut être plus tard, mais**

**! WARNING ! et re !WARNING ! ATTENTION, le rating n'est pas là pour rien, parce que... bah... on peut appeler ça un lemon. Et que c'est du dub-con. Et du pur twincest (ah, époque bénie où je n'avais pas encore atteint un tel niveau de perversité). Donc, pas pour les gosses innocents.**

**So, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

Ichigo tira fébrilement sur sa cigarette sans filtre. Ses doigts tremblaient encore quand il expira la fumée blanche nocive. Ses yeux ambrés aux pupilles dilatées fixaient le vide de la nuit à travers sa fenêtre. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée empoisonnée, essayant vainement de récupérer le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit tourmenté.

Il l'entendait rentrer.

Il entendait le doux cliquetis de ses clefs pendant qu'il sélectionnait celle qui ouvrait la porte de son appartement. Il entendait l'élue s'insérer dans sa serrure et la déverrouiller. Il entendait sa porte s'ouvrir et se fermer délicatement, puis à nouveau cette clef s'insérer dans cette serrure pour clore cette porte. Il entendait ses pas s'approcher de lui. Il l'entendait se défaire de sa veste et retirer ses chaussures. Il entendait le lit sur lequel il était assis grincer sous son poids. Il sentait ses mains s'infiltrer sous son large tee shirt pour caresser ses hanches, ses cheveux lui chatouiller la joue et sa bouche si exécrable et si haïe se poser sur son cou.

-Je suis rentré, lui souffla l'être le plus monstrueux de toute la Création.

Ichigo n'arrivait plus qu'à sentir l'âcre odeur métallique du sang qui l'embaumait. Il savait qu'il y avait de l'hémoglobine séché sous ses ongles et peut être des traces de coups sur son corps pâle. Il sentait son estomac se serrer et le goût de la bile sur sa langue, comme à chaque fois que ses mains froides et pâles se posaient sur lui les nuits où il rentrait de son "travail".

Les mains toujours tremblantes, Ichigo tira une dernière bouffée du moindre poison de son existence avant d'écraser ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur sa table de nuit. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes. A chaque escapade nocturne, son colocataire non désiré le réveillait de baisers et de caresses suggestives, ses instincts bestiaux n'aspirant qu'à être assouvis dans les plus brefs délais. Toujours cette odeur de sang le hantant. Ichigo ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait exactement ces nuits-là. Il ne voulait pas connaître toute l'étendue de la monstruosité qui le souillait de plus en plus chaque jour. Le rouquin se doutait que l'autre devait appartenir à la mafia ou à un autre groupuscule vivant de l'illégalité. Et ces seules informations lui suffisaient. C'était une attitude lâche, lui même en convenait, mais c'était son unique moyen de ne pas devenir complètement et irrévocablement fou.

Ses dents entaillèrent la peau tendre de son cou en une parodie de baiser, ses mains dessinant les muscles de ses pectoraux sous son tee-shirt, son souffle devenant de plus en plus profond et précipité. Ichigo fixait toujours le vide de la nuit, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas son frère derrière lui qui le touchait de façon si éhontée, pas l'homme qui avait éclot avec lui dans le ventre de leur mère, pas ce meurtrier sans remords, pas cet être monstrueux dénué de morale, pas cette chose incestueuse capable de la pire des horreurs s'il se refusait à lui.

La bouche si haïe se décolla de son cou violacée en un horrible et dégoûtant bruit de succion, permettant à ses mains froides de lui retirer le mince obstacle de tissu le séparant de sa perversité. Ichigo ne put retenir un frisson quand ses doigts griffus s'amusèrent avec l'élastique de son boxer. Un doux ricanement échappa à son tortionnaire pendant qu'il délaissait son cou au profit de son oreille.

-Tu me détestes toujours? lui murmura t il d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque.

-Je te hais, rectifia Ichigo en fixant toujours le vide de la nuit, sachant pertinemment que ces paroles signalaient la fin des délicatesses pour laisser place à la bestialité qui l'habitait.

Le plus innocent des deux se retrouva brutalement plaqué sur son propre lit, sa copie conforme à genoux au dessus de lui, respirant comme la bête qu'il était, ses pupilles tellement dilatées qu'Ichigo ne distinguait qu'un liseré jaune à la place de ses iris dorés. Il ressemblait tellement à une bête, à le fixer de ces yeux avides, sa folie ayant le dessus sur le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, son corps tendu et abandonné à ses plus bas instincts.

Le sang avait toujours eut cet effet là sur lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, son double maléfique avait toujours eut cette fascination morbide pour la mort et la souffrance, s'amusant à torturer sadiquement de pauvres animaux innocents pour le simple plaisir. A l'époque, il lui avait pardonné ses travers et ses faiblesses malsaines. Parce qu'il était son jumeau, sa moitié, et qu'il pensait qu'il devait être là pour lui, pour l'aider à traverser et vaincre les obstacles que la Vie mettrait sur leur chemin. Quelle crédulité. A leur adolescence, Ichigo avait compris que ce qu'il prenait pour un infime petit problème était en fait beaucoup plus grave. Sa soif de sang et de souffrance s'était couplée au plaisir physique et aux besoins charnels. Un sadisme à l'état pur.

Et, si le monstre arrivait à se contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas le blesser trop gravement, à chaque fois que son "travail" le faisait rentrer avec du sang incrusté sous ses ongles, il ne pouvait refréner ses pulsions sexuelles tordues s'emparant de lui. Ou peut être n'avait il pas envie de les refréner.

Il sentait ses doigts griffus lui arracher brutalement la dernière protection de tissu qu'il lui restait. Il le voyait faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise, trop impatient pour la déboutonner. Il entendait les cliquetis de sa ceinture et ses jurons quand il s'embourba dans son jean. Et, enfin, il vit ce corps si identique au sien, aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance, ses yeux le dévorant du regard comme une bête affamée, sa verge pulsant de désir pour lui.

Sa bouche avide essayait de goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau sucrée. Ses mains tentaient de saisir la totalité de son corps. Son corps chaud et tendu essayait désespérément de réveiller un désir absent dans le sien.

Ses dents entaillaient chaque parcelle de sa peau sucrée. Ses mains bleuissaient la totalité de son corps. Son corps chaud pressait douloureusement le sien.

Ichigo était depuis longtemps habitué à cette tendresse viciée mêlée de cruauté bestiale. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait. Cet empressement et ce besoin viscéral de faire souffrir l'en empêchait. Il ne restait que l'appréhension et la terreur. Et la haine. La haine envers cet être qui aurait du le protéger au lieu d'être son tortionnaire. La haine envers son propre corps le trahissant à chaque fois qu'il se faisait intimement touché, quémandant presque d'autres caresses. La haine envers sa faiblesse le clouant dans ce lit, l'empêchant de chercher à vainement résister et de s'enfuir. La haine envers lui même de continuer à aimer son monstrueux bourreau en dépit de son dégoût.

Ses mains caleuses serrèrent trop fort ses cuisses, ses ongles sanglants rentrant dans sa peau et ses doigts laissant de nouveaux bleus. Elles exercèrent une pression pour les lui relever, ignorant les quelques efforts d'Ichigo pour les garder raides. Un râle de bête en rut échappa à son double maléfique quand son sexe dur fut pressé contre le sien. Ses mains griffèrent ses jambes jusqu'au sang, créant des sillons jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Un sifflement de douleur sorti entre les dents serrées d'Ichigo, alors qu'un ronronnement grondait dans la gorge de son jumeau. Le monstre haleta lorsque ses frottements erratiques firent trahir une énième fois son corps faible aux caprices de la chaire. Des larmes d'impuissance commencèrent à embuer ses yeux ambrés pendant qu'il tentait faiblement de dégager ce corps impur du sien. Sa vaine résistance redonna de la vigueur à son cruel assaillant, qui lui saisit brutalement les poignets d'une main ferme, l'autre agrippée à sa cuisse sanguinolente, la relevant sans douceur pour faciliter son entrée dans son intimité.

Ichigo détestait ça.

Cette chaleur éveillée dans son corps suppliant d'être assouvi. Ce corps puissant au dessus de lui qui le soumettait sans pitié. Ces mains l'emprisonnant dans un étau et le condamnant à subir les caprices de la bête insatiable. Ces yeux avides qui lui faisait douloureusement sentir sa nudité. Cet instant juste avant que son membre chaud pénètre ses chairs.

Ichigo détestait ça.

Son sexe qui entrait dans sa cavité si peu adaptée. Les gémissements que cela leur provoquaient. Cette sensation de se faire écarteler. Ce membre cruel qui ne s'arrêtait que quand il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Ces mouvements de balanciers fouissant toujours plus profondément. Ces lèvres qui murmuraient des atrocités et des mots d'amour. Ce sang qui humidifiait parfois son entrée. Son coeur qui battait trop vite. Ses jambes qui s'écartaient toutes seules et venaient enserrer les hanches du monstre. Ce corps chaud et en sueur qui collait au sien. Cette bouche qui se posait sur la sienne quand la passion était à son apogée, cherchant fébrilement sa langue pour l'inviter à une danse enfiévrée.

Ichigo détestait ça.

Cette parodie d'amour qu'il prétendait obtenir entre ses bras. Ce liquide qui giclait en lui alors que son tourmenteur expirait un râle dans sa gorge. La délivrance de son plaisir qui se déversait sur son ventre. Ce filet de salive qui ne manquait jamais d'apparaître quand il descellait leurs bouches. Ces yeux dorés départis de leur bestialité qui s'enfonçaient dans les siens. Ces cheveux décolorés plaqués sur un visage si semblable au sien. Son membre mou encore en lui. Cette main qui lâchait les siennes pour venir frôler son visage. Ce corps toujours affalé contre le sien. Cet instant où la bête pleine de pulsions malsaines laissait place au monstre incestueux capable de toutes les atrocités pour le garder dans ses bras.

Ichigo détestait ça.

Cette chose qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux dorés. Cet amour tordu et vicié qu'il n'aurait jamais du ressentir pour son jumeau. Ce besoin de le posséder et d'être le seul qui partagerait son lit. Cette obsession qui causerait leur perte.

Ichigo n'avait commencé à la remarquer que quand son double maléfique avait tyrannisé les quelques filles qui lui tournaient autour à l'époque du lycée. Il avait naïvement cru à de la simple jalousie fraternelle. Mais, si jalousie il y avait bien, elle n'était pas de la nature que pensait le rouquin. Il n'avait compris à quel point la folie l'avait atteint que sa bouche incestueuse avait violé la sienne, explorant chaque recoin de sa cavité buccale, entraînant sa langue dans un ballet énergique, méprisant les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se soustraire de cette emprise malsaine.

Ce baiser volé, premier d'une longue liste, avait eut lieu lors d'une joute amicale entre les deux frères maîtrisant le noble art martial qu'était le karaté. Ichigo se souvenait du début innocent de leur échange de coups, tous deux souriants devant les piètres tentatives de l'autre et lançant quelques provocations ricanantes. Puis, son jumeau décoloré s'était retrouvé au dessus de lui, ses jambes serrant les siennes, ses mains tenant ses poignets et son sourire s'était flétri. Il l'avait regardé de longues secondes avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les siennes. Ichigo était resté pétrifié quelques instants, ne comprenant pas comment cette langue si puissante et si agile s'était retrouvée à imposer un rythme soutenu à la sienne. Il avait bien essayé ensuite de se dégager de la prise de son frère, l'une de ses mains serrée comme une tenaille sur sa mâchoire, mais ses gigotements incontrôlés avait réveillé la bête en lui. Le reste, il aurait aimé l'oublier. Il aurait aimé oublié la première fois où son frère s'était enfoncé sans pitié en lui, le baillonant d'une main pour éviter qu'il attire leur famille. Il aurait aimé oublier cette inoubliable douleur. Il aurait aimé oublier les larmes de trahison et de faiblesse qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il aurait aimé oublier qu'en dépit de tout son dégoût et de l'horreur de cet acte, il n'haïssait toujours pas le monstre. Il aurait aimé oublier ces mots qu'il avait sorti et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quand son membre ensanglanté s'était retiré de lui.

Ces mots et cette promesse qui le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

"Tu es à moi, Ichigo. A moi et rien qu'à moi. Je ne laisserais personne t'avoir. Et tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper. Jamais."

Ces mêmes mots et cette même promesse qu'il répétait à chaque fois qu'il se retirait de lui, le serrait fort dans ses bras, sa tête calée dans le creux de son cou, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes, l'empêchant efficacement de se soustraire à lui.

Ces nuits-là, Ichigo ne dormait pas, la nausée lui faisant tourner la tête, l'horreur et la culpabilité lui empoisonnant l'esprit. Ces nuits-là, l'autre s'accrochait désespérément à lui, redoutant qu'il ne s'enfuie et disparaisse pour toujours, n'osant pas penser aux extrémités qu'il pourrait accomplir pour se soustraire à lui.

Les matins suivants, Ichigo passait de longues minutes sous le jet de la douche à essayer de faire disparaître toute trace de l'horreur de la veille, frottant à s'en écorcher la peau, savonnant ses blessures jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rouvrent, essayant d'ignorer ce qui coulait de son postérieur douloureux.

Et l'autre le regardait, appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux dorés, désolé de la précarité de sa santé mentale. Lui tendant un paquet de cigarettes après qu'il eut fini de se sécher, s'obligeant à ne pas le toucher s'il ne voulait pas écoper d'une crise d'hystérie aiguë. Ses mains mouillées tremblaient toujours quand il essayait d'allumer sa première dose de nicotine. Après ses premières bouffées nécessaires à sa stabilité émotionnelle, le rouquin paraissait reprendre ses esprits, prêt à supporter une énième fois la triste routine de son existence.

Le monstre essayait parfois de lui voler un baiser avant que le rouquin ne parte effectuer un travail légal et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moral. Ichigo punissait inévitablement cette bravoure inconsciente par un coup de genoux bien placé. Les deux frères étaient de force égale, mais Ichigo ne comprenait toujours pas comment le monstre arrivait à assouvir ses besoins maladifs. Peut être espérait il naïvement qu'il arrêterait. Peut être n'arrivait il toujours pas à assimiler les horreurs qu'il lui infligeait. Peut être le souvenir traumatisant de cette première fois dans leur chambre le pétrifiait trop surement pour qu'il ne puisse réagir. Peut être ce qu'il s'était passé les rares fois où il avait vaillamment résisté le clouait à son lit d'angoisse et de terreur.

La seconde fois que son jumeau décoloré avait essayé d'abuser vicieusement de lui, il avait protesté, se refusant de crier comme un faible et déterminé à ne pas renouveler cette expérience horrible. Le monstre lui avait dit, encore essoufflé de ces piètres assauts, que pour chaque fois où il se refuserait à lui, il blesserait les quelques personnes de son entourage restreint. Ichigo n'avait naïvement pas cru à ses menaces. Et il avait trouvé une oreille sur son oreiller taché quelques heures plus tard. Et, à cet instant, pendant qu'il vidait le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes les plus proches, il avait compris qu'il avait affaire à un monstre de cruauté, à une bête pleine de pulsion totalement irraisonnable.

Personne n'avait jamais su qui avait mutilé la pauvre rouquin aux gros seins qui n'avait eut de cesse de roucouler sur son compte. Mais Ichigo savait. Pas parce que le bout de chaire avait été déposé sur son lit. Pas parce qu'il avait prédit ce qu'il arriverait. Pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais supporté cette gourdasse. Parce qu'il était un monstre assoiffé de sang, une bête n'aspirant qu'à satisfaire ses plus bas instincts.

**Donc voilà, à la prochaine ou à jamais, cela ne dépend que de vous, cher lecteur.**

**Sur ce, puissent les pandas nymphomanes du Liban vous dévorer les orteils avec du miel hollandais bio!**


End file.
